


Ton DC Domestic Ariport

by CourtneyFG



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: How many times in our lives do we cross paths with our future spouse without ever meeting them?This is a story about how Clarke and Lexa grew up without knowing each other until the day they meet.





	Ton DC Domestic Ariport

This story starts in transits and ends with a beginning. There are no happy endings, no unhappy endings, just a beginning. You have been warned. 

01:34pm Ton DC Domestic Airport. 

A small girl with blond curls swings from her parent’s arms as she prattles on about all of the things she is going to make on their trip to visit Nan. Most of these things make no sense, like dinosaurs with rocket launches, and clouds with waterfalls and flying ants, but what else do you expect from a 3 year old. Meanwhile her parents are giving her the responses when needed but are otherwise engaged in their own conversation, nothing terribly interesting, just the usual boring things that adults talk about. The woman is talking about a new job opening in a hospital on the other side of the country and how it’s an opportunity rarely afforded to people so early in their carriers and the man nodding along agreeing, while wondering why his wife is trying to sell him on the idea of moving when he supports her wholeheartedly and is happy to make the move.   
If the little girl notices her parents lack of attentiveness she doesn’t seemed phased by it, in fact she seems quite at ease talking to no one in particular, as though this is her status quo. 

As the trio make their way to the designated baggage claim carousel for their flight, a couple with a newborn infant pass them going in the other direction. This couple do not share the apparent cohesive dynamic that the blond girl’s parents to. It might be more precise to state that neither of them looked like they are in a position to care for a child. She was complaining about how they shouldn’t have to waste any of the adoption money on the flights to drop off the little crying nuisance, while he assured her it would be fine because with any luck after another twelve months they’d have another baby to sell off to some rich needy assholes.   
The baby didn’t think anything about what her parents were discussing, she was hungry and cold, and when she cried sometimes these people carrying her gave her what she needed but most of the time, she just cried because she didn’t know what else to do and everything was strange and nothing made sense. But the main reason she cried was because she had an emptiness inside that couldn’t be filled with food or warmth but with a feeling.

I know this is a bit of a bleak beginning to our story, but you were forewarned that this was not a beginning but a transition.


End file.
